


What might have been

by classickimtate



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Wish Fulfillment, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classickimtate/pseuds/classickimtate
Summary: Kim Tate was at a crossroads in her life. One path led to happiness with David Glover, her true love, but a life of scraping the pennies and not many luxuries but a happy life. The other led to wealth and fortune, never having to worry about anything but a life of loneliness.Frank had offered her a million pounds to leave David, live back with him at Home Farm for a year and raise her unborn baby as his. A million pounds to deny everything she and David ever had. A million pounds to prove all the naysayers right. A million pounds to break her heart.
Relationships: David Glover/Kim Tate, Kim Barker/Dave Glover, Kim Barker/David Glover, Kim Tate/Dave Glover, Kim Tate/David Glover
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

David paced up and down the kitchen of Annie’s Cottage, looking at the clock and biting his nails - a bad habit that Kim was constantly telling him off for. It had been at least an hour since she’d phoned from the hospital, he knew he should have insisted on picking her up. What if she had bad news and was on her own? What if she’d had to be readmitted? What if… he couldn’t bear to finish that last scenario. “Right” he thought to himself “I’ll give it another hour and if she’s not back yet I’ll go to the hospital myself.” He went to make himself another coffee, his third in the past hour, and then sat on the sofa, keys in hand - waiting for her.

Kim sat in the back of the black cab as it crawled through traffic. “Sorry, isn’t there a different route? One that might get us there by at least sunset?” she said curtly to the driver. “Sorry luv, only route is through Skipdale at the moment. Shall I turn the radio up?” She nodded, reaching into her handbag and going through some papers. She had bills in there, house details, letters, all mounting up. As she looked through the bills, she thought about Frank’s offer and what that would mean. She hated scrimping and saving, having grown up watching her mum and dad “watch the pennies”, having been forced to take crummy holiday jobs from the age of 14 whilst all her friends got to enjoy the summer and Christmas break. And only a couple of years ago, when she divorced Frank the first time, she had to put up with living in that caravan - oh, sure it was good for her independence but she didn’t like it. Whatever she used to tell people. When that part of her life fell apart, she realised then that money really did matter to her. And not for the things it brought but for the security it provided. Her sole focus since getting back together with Frank was all driven by money, until David came along.

David had been a fun little distraction at first, a way to pass the time when she was bored and alone in the office. It helped as well that he had some connection to Kathy as Kim never wanted to miss an opportunity to upset Kathy. But, as time went on, she surprised herself at how much she grew to care for him. There was the odd moment early on, like when Luke McCallister died. She went to see David standing at the crash site, in that moment all she wanted to do was comfort him properly but with Seth being there she had to make do with a stroke of his arm. And when he told her about Linda being in hospital. She wanted to comfort him then too but her own pride got in the way and she just made a joke. 

Then there was the night he stood her up. Before their other rendezvous’, Kim never felt nervous. But when she was getting ready for that night, she found herself with butterflies in her stomach. She was excited at the opportunity to spend time with him outside of the confines of the estate and behind closed doors. She found herself not only looking forward to being with him physically but actually being with him, talking to him. The more she’d got to know him, the more she learned he was this sweet, thoughtful man with ideas beyond Emmerdale and all its confines. She knew that if he’d had more when he was younger, he could have really made something of himself. But growing up like he did, with parents like Jan and Ned, he was never destined for much. 

And now they were together. Against all the odds. She was with this young, handsome, decent man who loved her. Who knew her. Every bad thing she’d done. And he still wanted to marry her. And yet she was in the back of the cab, heading to Home Farm. All because of money. God she was a selfish bitch. She read through the letter she’d written to David, a letter she’d read through a hundred times already. She started to cry again, a tear fell on the paper. Was she really going to do this? Ruin a good man’s life for the sake of money? She put the letter away and came across a note she stuffed in her bag from weeks ago. She’d forgotten it was in there. It was from David, from the evening after their scan. It was a short note she’d found the next morning, he’d obviously written it drunk after the pub. It read “Kim, I may never have the money you deserve and I can’t give you what you’re worth. But you’re my everything, I’d give you the world if I could. And you’re about to give me the only thing that matters. I love you. David.” She really began to cry then. 

What the hell was she doing? “Umm..excuse me.” She said, voice cracking. The taxi driver didn’t hear her at first, the radio blaring. She tried again “Excuse me!” Louder this time. But still nothing. She leaned forward and banged the partition “Stop!” The driver jumped and then turned off the radio. “Sorry luv! What’s the matter?” “Umm you need to go somewhere else...Emmerdale village please.” “Oh...right. That’ll be at least another tenner.” “I don’t care. Just be as quick as you can please.” The driver nodded and kept driving, the route he happened to take took them straight past Home Farm. She looked at the estate longingly, it was sad to give it all up but she knew she had to. 

David stood up. It was half past 2. She should have been back by now. He grabbed his keys and started to put his jacket on when he heard a key turn in the door. He went to open it and swept Kim into his arms. “Where the hell have you been?” He said as he held her close, sniffing her hair. “God Kim I was so worried.” He let go of her finally, letting her catch her breath. She walked in and settled on the sofa as David paid the taxi and brought her bags in. He shut the door behind him and sat next to her, pulling her close to him. “I really thought you…” “What David?” She replied, nuzzling his neck - god he smelt good. “I thought you’d gone.” He said sadly. “Kathy had said. Frank had offered you money. I thought…” “You thought I’d taken it.” She said sadly. “That’s the kind of person I am isn’t it? The kind of person who’d give up on love for money.” “It might have been once Kim but you’ve changed, unless you’re just here to say goodbye?” David suddenly panicked. She looked up at him, having curled up next to him and kissed him deeply. “No goodbye. You’re stuck with me I’m afraid.”

He swept her up off the sofa and into his arms like a newlywed crossing the threshold. “In that case…!” He started carrying her upstairs, both laughing, Kim shrieking “Put me down you idiot!” He lowered her onto the bed gently and climbed on top of her. “Is this okay?” He checked first of all. Kim laughed and brushed his hair out of his eyes, stroking his face lovingly. “Ohh yes. I’ve been cleared for all forms of physical activity.” She grinned, reaching down to unbutton his shirt. David let her pull it off him, she smiled as she ran her hands over his chest. She could feel him hardening against her leg as he started undoing his belt and pulling down his trousers. She pulled her dress over her head, exposing herself to him. “God you’re beautiful” he said as he flung his trousers to the floor and started kissing his way down her body, from her earlobes down to her cleavage. He reached behind her as he kissed her and undid her bra. “David please!” She exclaimed in pleasure. . He pulled off his underwear and entered her hard and passionately. It felt like their first time again she thought as he rode her hard. He leaned down and kissed her roughly, every inch of her tingling with pleasure. She gasped as they came together, and he took her in his arms. “Well that was a nice welcome home.” She said laughing. They fell asleep together, spent.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up a couple of hours later, groggily reaching out for David. He wasn’t there. She sleepily sat up, and got out of bed, slipping into her blue silk robe. “David?” she called out as she headed downstairs. She came down the stairs and saw him standing by the stove, he was in his underwear, scratching the back of his neck. She smiled, god he was handsome. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his bare shoulder. He turned around and held her, “Hey you, back to bed. I’m not letting you lift a finger until our little’un is ready to come out.” He rubbed her stomach gently. “David. I’m not made of glass. I’m not going to break.” She chuckled. “Don’t care. As long as you’re carrying my baby, you’re going to do as I say. Now put your feet up over there and I’ll bring you a brew.” He kissed her forehead. “Well I must say. I like you being in control David.” She said, he swatted at her with a tea towel as she went to the sofa “You’d best get used to it. You’re not the boss anymore Kim.” He grinned at her. He brought her over some tea and toast and lifted up her legs so she had them in his lap. 

He looked at her as she rested the plate of toast on her stomach. “What?” She asked mid-bite. “Can I ask?” “About what?” “About what? About Frank’s offer of course!” “Oh.” She sat up a bit more. “Are you sure? You might not like what you learn about me…” she said softly. “Hmm I think I’d like to take that chance.” He said, stroking her leg comfortingly. “Plus, I’d like to know how much you turned down to be with me. Boost the old ego y’know.” He laughed. “It was a million pounds, for me to go back to him, to leave you and tell everyone the baby was his.” She said matter of factly. “Oh aye.” David took a bite of toast and rolled his eyes, he saw Kim’s expression was deadly serious. “You’re not joking are you?” He asked. “A million pounds? I don’t know if I’m worth it Kim. I don’t know if you’re worth it for that matter…” he laughed. She grabbed a cushion and smacked him with it “You cheeky…!” She couldn’t believe how David was taking it all. She wondered if he would still be so upbeat about it all if he knew how close she came to taking the money. He looked at her earnestly, “You thought about taking it didn’t you?” She looked surprised “S’okay if you did Kim. Just as long as you’re not regretting it now.” She reached into her handbag and pulled out the letter she had written him and the note he had written her “I want to be honest with you David. Frank and I had so many lies between us. I want our marriage to be different. I was on my way to Home Farm initially, I had it all planned, the taxi driver was going to give you this.” She handed him the letter. “Then I found this in my bag and I realised I couldn’t go through with it.” She showed him his drunken note. He held the letter she had written in his hands. They sat in silence for a while. “Should I read it?” He said quietly. “Up to you.” She said. “What made you change your mind?” “I read this.” She said, holding up his note “And I realised I was on my way to making the biggest mistake of my life.”

David started to open the envelope. Kim’s heart was in her throat as he pulled out the three page letter. He read it to himself silently, tears welled up his eyes and Kim felt terrible. He started to cry and Kim kissed his cheek, tasting his salty tears “I’m sorry. I’m sorry David.” He kept reading, not saying a word. The small cottage suddenly felt huge. Cavernous. As Kim sat there feeling so small. Had she made a huge mistake, showing him this horrible selfish side of her she thought to herself. Finally David stopped reading and stood up, grasping the papers in his hand. He took them over to the sink and set light to them, he turned to Kim, who was still sitting on the sofa dumbstruck. “This is it Kim. It’s a fresh start. But you have to promise me that you’ll never think about doing anything like that again.” She nodded. He stormed over to her and got on his knees in front of her “Promise me.” He pleaded, grabbing her hands. She looked at him in the eyes and held his hands tight. “I promise you David. I’m yours. Completely.” She pulled him towards her and they kissed deeply and lovingly. “You’re such a good man David Glover.” She moaned into his ear as he kissed her neck.  



	3. Chapter 3

Frank was livid. He really didn’t understand how he could have underestimated Kim so badly. There was no way she could turn down money like the kind he was offering. She was due to be with him by at least 3pm, yet it was 7 o’clock and she still hadn’t arrived. He picked up the phone and dialled her mobile again. It went to answer phone ...again. “Kim. You’re playing a dangerous game. Be here by noon tomorrow or you’ll be sorry.” He slammed the phone down. Tina walked in “No answer Frank?” She placed a meal on the table in the living room. “Have you tried t’hospital?” she asked. Frank aggressively shoved his belongings off the desk “Of course I have!” He said furiously. Tina looked shocked, she’d heard from Kim that he had this nasty side but she’d never seen it herself. “Frank!” Tina exclaimed. “That bitch. That lying conniving bitch.” He muttered, walking toward the drinks cabinet and pouring himself a large scotch. Tina didn’t care for the man as much as she pretended to but seeing that was a step one too far. “Frank. That’s not a good idea.” She said. “What business is it of yours?” He snarled, taking a sip. God he’d forgotten how that tasted, it was exquisite. He took another before necking the glass. “Frank. That’s not going to help.” He threw the glass at the wall, Tina jumped back frightened.  
  
Kim was curled up on the sofa next to David, who rested his chin on her head. They were watching some trashy programme, neither particularly paying attention, just enjoying the normality after all the upset they’d been through. “What are you thinking about?” He asked her. “Oh, I’m thinking about a lot of things David. How lucky I am, how much we have to look forward to. When we should get married. What our baby will be like. I’m thinking about all the good things we have now. Now I’m free.” David kissed the top of her head “Mmm. That’s nice.” Kim smiled warmly. She stroked his thigh lightly. “What were you thinking about?” She asked, running her fingers up and down his bare skin, he played with her hair. They were totally content in the afterglow of their love, in the bliss of their domestic situation. “I was just thinking where we’ll be in a couple of years. Kim Glover, got a nice ring to it that.” Kim smirked “Hmmm yes...speaking of a nice ring. Where’s mine? I usually expect my proposals to come with a diamond David Glover.” She held up her bare left hand “Look, not a sign of a rock.” He held her hand and kissed each finger delicately “Patience is a virtue. Haven’t you ever heard that?” He said. “I’m far more used to getting what I want, when I want it.” She said. “Oh aye. And what do you want right now?” He asked, leaning in to kiss her neck. “I want to go upstairs.” She stood up holding his hand. He happily let her lead the way.

Frank was on a tear around the house, he’d descended into a drinking binge and Tina had no idea what to do. “Frank. Stop it. She’s not worth it.” She said trying to wrestle the bottle out of his hand. “You can’t tell me what to do Tina. You’re not my wife!” Frank spat at her. “Thank god for that.” She sneered. “What did you say?” He grabbed her wrist. “I said, thank god for that. You’re making a fool of yourself Frank!” She tried to pull out of his grip but he was surprisingly strong. “She’s my wife. She should be here with me!” He shouted, it almost echoed in the rambling country house. Frank started crying and loosened his grip on Tina’s wrist. He slumped onto the sofa and swigged from the bottle again. “She’s gone Frank. She’s gone. She’s Dave Glover’s problem now.” She said, smirking slightly. Frank was silent, drinking straight from the bottle. Tina felt sorry for him, losing all his dignity over that stuck up cow she thought. She tried ringing Zoe but there was no answer, nor at Chris’ and she weren’t going to give Kim the satisfaction of letting Kim know what an effect she’d had on him. Tina didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t stay the night here but Frank was a right mess. “Frank. Frank!” She bellowed. “I have to go. Will you be alright?” She asked, unsure. “Of course I will. You stupid girl.” Frank snarled “Go! Get out!” He was furious that Tina would patronise him in such a way. “I’ll see you in the morning Frank.” Tina said, leaving the house. Frank was finally completely on his own, save for his loyal Retriever Peggy. He stood up, bottle still in hand and walked over to his desk. He took another swig as he stroked the photo of Kim from their second wedding day. “Why Kim?” he said, voice breaking. “I would have given you...ev...erything.” He clutched his arm, feeling the blood drain from his face. He fell to the floor, catching his head on the desk and cutting himself deeply. Frank groaned, holding his hand to his head. He looked at his hand, seeing blood. Everything was going numb, he knew he didn’t have much longer, he turned all his thoughts to her. To Kim. To their first meeting, to their first illicit encounter in the office, to their weddings. To the day she told him she was pregnant. His eyes closed, content with thoughts of her. “Kim. Kim…Kim.” He said, voice weakening.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim awoke gradually, the curtains in the cottage allowed the sunlight in more than the heavy curtains at Home Farm did. She’d been gradually getting used to it but some mornings, the sunlight was more intrusive. She rolled over and saw David lying there. “Morning” She smiled. “Morning.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. “Have you been watching me?” She laughed. “Aye. It’s the only time you’re peaceful.” He smirked, kissing her again, this time deeper, hungrier. “Mmm” she laughed sexily into his kiss. “Roy’ll be round in a second.” David said. “I told him I’d give him a lift.” “To Home Farm?” She asked. “Aye. Is that alright?” David asked. “Yeah of course. I probably should head up there myself.” She replied, rolling out of bed. David pulled her arm back so she rolled into him. “David! You said Roy would be here soon.” “Aye. But that’s then. I want you now.” He said seductively, kissing her passionately. He rolled on top of her, running his hands over her body. “You’re so beautiful Kim.” He said into her ear as he touched her seductively. “I want you so much David.” She gasped. “I love you Kim” he moaned as they began to make love. “Oh David please.” Kim cried, digging her nails into his back. She pulled him into her, wanting him deep. David exclaimed as they reached climax together. “God I love you.” Kim shrieked. They collapsed, exhausted together, spent in the pleasure of their love making.  
  
There was a loud knock at the front door, “You’re getting that!” Kim said, nibbling David’s ear. “I’m having a shower.” She got out of bed and walked fully naked to the shower, David watched her in awe. Adjusting himself, he went downstairs in Kim’s robe and opened the door. It was Roy. “Eh up Dave. Pink suits you!” He said, walking into the cottage. “Would prefer it on Kim though.” David shut the door “I’m sure you would. You want a brew?” “Aye go on then? Where is she then? Getting herself spruced to see me?” David filled the kettle and set it on the stove. “Aye keep dreaming lad! How’s home?” He asked, picking out three mugs. “S’alright. It’s driving me mad having Biff and Linda there too though. Like ‘aving two of me mam and dad.” Roy replied, plonking himself on the sofa. David laughed as he saw Kim heading downstairs, dressed in her light pink skirt suit, pregnancy bloom on full show. “Hello Roy.” She said sultrily “Such an early morning treat!” She kissed David quickly as he started making tea. “You alright Kim?” Roy said. “Very well thanks Roy. How’s Home Farm? You still giving Christopher the run around?” Kim smiled, accepting the tea from David. “Aye. Wouldn’t want to let you down. Mind, int been worth it since Kelly Windsor started. He’s only bothered by her.” Kim smirked “Hmm I can only imagine why.” “I’m trying to get another job so I can get a place of me own.” Roy replied. Kim looked surprised, David filled her in. “Roy’s thinking having Biff and Linda and me mam and dad around is cramping his style.” Kim smiled “Well that’s hardly a surprise Roy. I can’t imagine anyone not struggling with those four around.” Kim looked at David smirking, he rolled his eyes at her. “Kim…” he said, sipping his coffee, smiling lightly. Even when she was being a bitch sometimes, he couldn’t help but laugh sometimes. “Why don’t you stay here for a bit?” Kim said. Roy spluttered his coffee and David looked surprised. “Seriously. We’ve got a spare room. And we’ll definitely want a spare hand once the baby is here.” Kim said. “Oh yeah? Money you’ll get from Frank, you can get some fancy pants nanny.” Roy says. Kim and David looked at each other knowingly. “What?” Roy asked, picking up on their looks. Kim sighed “Well…I don’t think I’ll get all that much from Frank. I just turned him down for some money. Turned him down to be with David.” “How much like?” Roy said unbelieving. Kim and David looked at each other again “A million pounds.” Kim said. There was a huge silence. “A million pounds?” Roy asked slowly. “You’re joking?” “Nope. She gave up a million to be wi' me." David said, resting his hand on Kim's leg. "Blimey. I'd stop seeing our Dave for 50 quid." Roy said. "Oi cheek. Do you still want that lift?" David laughed. "So this really is serious then? You're no longer lady of the manor?" Roy asked. "Well...I think I'll always be lady of the manor Roy. It's just my manor is going to be considerably smaller now." "Aye, she'll always be a snob Roy. Just from a rented cottage int village instead of the big house." David winked at Kim as she rolled her eyes. “You need to go get changed if you’re going to run Roy and I up to Home Farm.” she said. “Aye, I’ll be down in a sec.” David hopped over the back of the sofa and ran upstairs. “So what’s going to happen then Kim? You gonna get a job or what?” Roy asked, sipping his tea. “Looks like it.” Kim said, thinking about how tricky things were going to be. “I’m going to have to reach out again to some of my riding connections I think. Hard to get anything done though before this one arrives.” She said, looking down at her pregnancy bump. “You really love our Dave don’t you?” Roy said, his voice a bit quieter than usual. Kim laughed “Yes! How many times do I have to tell you lot?” “I know you’ve said it before Kim but now, you doing this, I mean, giving up a million pounds. That shows it. Me mam might even begin to like you now!” Roy replied, smiling at Kim. She’d been this aloof, ice queen for ages even when she and David first started seeing each other properly. It was recently that he’d found she was actually quite easy to talk to. David really did have a calming effect on her, Roy never expected it but she seemed really content with life now.  
  
“What’re you going up to Home Farm for then?” Roy asked, putting his mug in the sink. “I thought I better bite the bullet and see what Frank has to say, he’ll probably not be in the best mood, me turning him down without an explanation.” “Did you not ring him or owt yesterday?” “I was going to but…” Kim smiled, remembering how blissful yesterday was with David. “She kept getting distracted by me.” David said laughing as he hopped down the last step. “You ready to go then kid?” He asked, grabbing his keys off the side. “Are you sure you want to be with this smug git Kim? I mean, honestly, would you wipe that dopey grin off your face?” Roy said swatting him. “You’ll have to get used to it I’m afraid, if you’re going to be staying here for a while. I have to put up with that dopey grin all day.” Kim laughed, wrapping her arms around David. “I never thought I’d see you acting so soppy Kim, think people would be shocked to see you like this.” Roy teased. Kim glared at him jokingly “You breathe a word of what you see in this cottage Roy Glover and your life won’t be worth living.” They headed out of the cottage and into David’s car. Kim buckled up and David could see a bit of trepidation on her face, “You know, you don’t have to see him. We can just do everything with your solicitor.” He placed a comforting hand on her thigh and squeezed. Kim smiled at him “No, as tempting as it is to hide away - it’s not my style David.” David started the car and began to drive up to Home Farm.  
  
Zoe sat in the lounge at Home Farm, numb as she watched her father's body be lifted onto a gurney and covered up. She couldn't believe he was gone, and worse than that - he'd died alone. She had no idea how long he'd been on the floor, alone in the vast house he had so loved. It had been Tina Dingle who found him that morning, Zoe had to send her home she was so emotional. She just kept saying how sorry she was. As though she felt she were to blame. But Zoe knew, she knew that the only door where blame could be laid was at her door. That odious woman she used to regard as a friend, as a step mother. Kim. It was Kim's fault he'd succumbed back to alcohol again, he'd allowed her back into his life only for her to break his heart again - this time irrecoverably. And Zoe was so angry with her. Angry that she'd hurt her father so badly, angry that she had been given a new chance with a new man, angry that she wasn't the one dealing with all this. There was another emotion Zoe felt, which she was trying to ignore because it made her feel guilty...she felt relieved. Since Kim had left him, Zoe had seen the spark go in her father's eyes. It had returned a few days ago, when Kim was in the hospital, and Zoe knew it was to do with some deal he'd planned with Kim. But clearly, she realised, the deal had gone wrong somewhere and her father had slipped back into his misery. She needed answers, she needed to understand what had happened.  
  
Kim was arguing with Roy and David over what music should be playing in the car on the drive to Home Farm. "If you think I'm spending one more second listening to some dirgey indie boy pop rubbish, you've got another thing coming." She started fiddling with the dial on the radio until she reached something classical. "See, far more refined." She said smugly. "More like boring Kim. Look, that's the problem with having a toyboy - you're never going to understand their modern music." David teased, switching the radio back to what he and Roy were listening to before. They started singing along loudly to Blur, winding Kim up as she covered her ears. "I think I'm regretting turning down Frank's money more by the second." She yelled, David swatted her on the leg playfully. The fun stopped as they headed up Home Farm drive and saw the private ambulance wheeling out a body. "David..." Kim's voice cracked, he turned off the radio and the three of them sat in silence. 


	5. Chapter 5

“It might not be…” David started to say. “It’s pretty likely though int it Dave? I mean, how many heart attacks had the bloke had?” Roy said flippantly, Kim shot him a look and he nodded sheepishly. She didn’t love Frank any more certainly but she couldn’t believe this. She didn’t really ever expect to see him die, as stupid as that may have sounded, she just always thought he was indestructible. They’d been through so many health scares together and he’d come out fighting. She felt sad that it was over in a way, she was geared up for a real fight with him over the divorce, the baby. Kim felt so alive when she was scrapping for what she was owed. And now, with not so much as a whimper, the fight was over. She’d won. “I need to see what’s happened.” Kim said matter of fact. “Aye, but I’m not letting you get too stressed Kim. You’re only just out of t’hospital as it is. I’m coming wi’ you.” David laid down the law. Kim nodded, relaxing more and more at David taking control. She liked this side of him, he was always so bossed about by her through most of their relationship. Things were different now that he was taking over. He pulled up and parked. Roy got out and gingerly went up to Kim, “I better see what’s going on wi’ lads but...I’m sorry.” He hugged her tentatively. She was touched by his kindness. “Thanks Roy.” She said quietly in his ear. Roy walked off to the back of the estate and David walked up to Kim, he pulled her into him and kissed her gently. “Things’ll be fine. You’ll see.” He said comfortingly.

“How dare you!” Zoe flew out of Home Farm’s front door and stormed up to Kim. She slapped her hard. “You come here? The day my father is being carried out and kiss your toy boy?” She asked furiously. Kim was shocked, David stood between the two women. “Zoe it weren’t like that.” He said “She didn’t know anything about Frank.” “Ohhh right. Is that what she told you Dave? My father was right, you really are wrapped so far round her little finger. I bet she spent most of last night taunting him, goading him to drink. This is everything you wanted right Kim?” She snapped at Kim. “Zoe! This isn’t what I wanted! I had no idea he had died. I was coming up here to discuss the terms of the divorce.” Kim replied, feeling a pang in her stomach. “Urghhh.” She doubled over slightly. David panicked, “Kim! Get in the car. We’re going to the hospital.” He swooped her into his arms and put her into the car gently. Zoe looked concerned, “Dave. I’m sorry. I was just upset...I didn’t mean…” David nodded at her “I know Zoe. She’s just...she needs to be in the hospital.” David got in the car, he saw Kim’s pale face. “It’ll be fine love. I promise.” He stroked her arm softly.

Kim woke up in the hospital bed and saw David sat next to her. “Watching me sleep again David?” She laughed softly. “You need to get a hobby.” She looked at him, he’d obviously been crying. “Hey? What’s the matter?” Kim reached out and stroked his cheek. “I can’t see you like this again Kim. I was so scared.” He climbed onto the bed, holding onto her. “I love you so much.” “Oh David. Don’t be so silly. I’m fine. It wasn’t like before.” She reassured him. He kissed her neck, holding her tight. “Easy tiger. I don’t know if that will do my blood pressure any good.” David laughed. “I just want you in my arms Kim. I don’t want to risk letting you go again.” They snuggled together, interrupted by the doctor walking in. “Oh! Mrs Tate. I wouldn’t advise that in your condition.” David kissed her lightly on the forehead and got out of the bed. “Sorry doctor, I’m just so irresistible.” Kim teased, noting how the young male doctor seemed flustered. “Well, that as may be Mrs Tate. We need to talk seriously about your condition.” He said gravely. “Before we go any further doctor, would you mind just calling me Kim? I’m not Mrs Tate anymore.” Kim said as David squeezed her hand, they both looked at the doctor concerned. “Um certainly Mrs...I mean, Kim. We’re concerned that you’re back with us after only a day and your blood pressure is high again. I understand from your husb...partner here that you’ve experienced a loss?” The doctor continued, stumbling over his words slightly. “Um...yes. My estranged husband died last night. I had just found out when I fell ill again.” Kim said quietly, feeling her heartbeat quicken again. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry to hear that. Our concern is that your body isn’t healing itself efficiently in order to protect the baby. And your continued high blood pressure is putting your child at risk. We can look to ease this through medication but an avenue we may have to seriously explore is an emergency caesarean. Today.” Kim gripped Davids hand. “She can’t have baby yet.” He said, worried in tone. “She’s only seven months. It’s not time.” “We know that sir, the concern is if Kim continues to have heightened levels of stress and high blood pressure then your baby may go into distress and cause an early labour anyway, putting both your partner and your child at risk.” The doctor said calmly, it was never easy telling a couple this kind of news. “It’s not an easy decision to make I understand but I implore you to give it some serious thought. I’ll leave you to think.” The doctor said, leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

David silently climbed into the bed to be with Kim and they just lay there for a while, his and her hands on her baby bump. Kim croaked “I don’t know what to do David.” “I know love, I know.” David said, whispering in her ear. “I want this baby so much, I’m so sorry.” She said crying. “Hey hey what are you sorry for?” He said comfortingly. “I’m hurting our baby. I can’t keep them safe anymore.” She said softly. “Stop it Kim.” David held her close. “It’s not your fault. Seriously. It’s not your fault.” He kissed her neck. She continued to cry, letting him comfort her. “What do we do?” Kim asked. “The idea of you being at risk Kim. I can’t bear that. I think we should do it.” David said, Kim turned to face him and kissed his lips tenderly, stroking his face. “What if...they don’t make it? What if we’ve gone through all this only for our baby not to live, David?” Kim asked. “Without our baby...would you...would you still want me?” “What on Earth are you talking about? Eh? I’m here for you Kim. I’m not here because of the baby. I want the baby, desperately, but not without you love. You are everything to me darling. How can you not see that?” Kim closed her eyes and David kissed them softly. “We could be saying hello to our baby sooner than we thought, they might be a bit poorly, we might have to stay here with them. But I think we should do it. The idea of you being in pain, our little’un in pain, I want to do whatever it takes to stop that.” He comforted her with his kind words. She nodded, knowing he was making the right decision. He got off the bed and went to find a doctor. Kim started talking to her bump “You have to promise me, promise me you’ll be fine. Because I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted for the first time in my life, and you’d be so loved. So unbelievably loved.” She stroked her stomach. “That man, your daddy, is the best thing in my life. Apart from you. Please be okay baby. My baby. Our baby.” The door opened and David walked in with the doctor. “Kim?” David said “They’re ready for you love.” He went up to her and held her hand, “I love you Kim. You’ll be fine.” She nodded, squeezing his hand. “I love you so much David.” The nurses came in to wheel Kim into the theatre. David watched her wheel away, his heart in his throat. He waved softly, seeing her crying as she went off.

“Aye mam. She’s just gone down to surgery.” David said on the phone to Jan. Her heart broke for Dave as she listened on the phone. She’d never liked Kim, couldn’t understand what her son saw in her. Especially when he’d had a chance with Kathy, who seemed so much more simple, so much more suited to the Glovers. All Jan could see was her son with a woman who caused nothing but trouble. But she didn’t wish this on them, she knew how much Dave wanted this baby. “Have you heard how it’s going?” Jan asked, the family were in the living room waiting on the news. “No. I’m trying not to bother them, just want them focused on her and...baby.” His voice wobbled. “Look mam, I better go. I haven’t got much change. Will phone you when I’ve got news.” He wanted to get off the phone before he started crying. “Love you son.” Jan said, letting him go. “How’s Dave?” Ned asked. “Ohh Ned, I think he’s coping. Poor lad.” “How’s Kim?” Roy asked, the only other member of the Glover family who cared for her. “Oh I think she’s fine. Always lands on her feet that one.” Jan rolled her eyes. “It’s the baby and Dave I’m worried about.” “Give her a break mam. She’s not as bad as you lot think.” Roy sighed. “Oh aye. What do you know about her then?” Ned asked. “Nowt. I’ve just seen her with our Dave. She proper loves him, I mean I suppose she’d have to...you know...doing that…” He trailed off, unsure whether he should tell them about the money. “What you talking about? What’s she done? Apart from get kicked out by Frank. Honestly Roy, just ‘cos you fancy her.” Linda rolled her eyes. “Aye Roy, you don’t know real Kim. She’s probably thrilled she’s got all this attention on the day Frank’s died.” Biff said bitterly. Roy was sick of them all. “You don’t know owt about her. None of you do. She turned down a million pounds to be with our kid. She was sad driving up to Home Farm, seeing Frank like that. And now she’s having surgery for my niece or nephew. And you’re all sat here bad mouthing her.” He raged. They looked at him shell shocked. “A...million pounds?” Jan said finally. “Aye. Frank tried to buy her back, her and baby. Offered her a million pounds to leave Dave, go back to Frank and tell everyone baby was his.” Roy explained.

“Mr Glover?” A nurse with a kind face approached David in the relatives room. He’d been sitting staring at the wall for an hour. “How is she?” He says, sitting up straight, not bothered with the pleasantries. “She’s doing very well. She’s been taken back to her room, she’ll be coming round soon but you can go sit with her now.” David sighed relieved. “And…” he nervously began. “Your daughter is doing very well too.” She smiled. “She’s with the doctors on the children’s ward, on account of her size, she’ll need to be under supervision for the next 24 hours but the doctors are confident about her progress.” David started crying out of happiness. “A girl? I’ve got a daughter?” He said, overwhelmed. “Yes. And she’s beautiful.” The nurse said kindly. “That’s because of her mum.” He said, “can I see her?” “Not yet Mr Glover. Be with your fiancé first, we’ll let you know when you can see your daughter.” She reassured him. David nodded, he headed to Kim’s room and slipped in. She was still sedated, so peaceful, so heart achingly beautiful. He sat next to her, stroking her face and hair. “You did it Kim. You did it. We’ve got a daughter. She’s beautiful apparently, the spitting image of you. We’re a family. A proper little family. You did it.” He kissed her cheek. “God I can’t wait to get you home.” He growled in her ear, hopeful she could still hear him whilst sedated. He sat next to her and started to drift off, finally able to relax a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

“David?” Kim said groggily. She awoke from the surgery, aching. She stared at David, sitting in the chair next to her asleep. She smiled, thinking how handsome he was. She reached over gently and stroked his hair. “Darling?” He stirred, smiling at Kim’s touch. “Hello you.” He said happily. “You look great.” “Liar.” She laughed. “I'm going to the hairdresser as soon as I can.” “How is the baby?” She asked tentatively. “She’s fine apparently. I haven’t been allowed to see her yet.” Kim welled up. “She?” “Aye. Terrifying right? A little you.” “Hey!” She whacked him gently. He stood up to kiss her on the lips. “I couldn’t be happier Kim. But I can’t wait to get you home.” He growled in her ear sexily. Kim smiled at him, running her hands over his chest. “Mmm me too. I’ll need to ask the doctors when I’ll be fine to.” “Fine to what? What do you want Kim?” He said softly in her ear. “David! I can’t talk like that here… you know what I want though. You. Always.” She pulled the collar of his shirt down to her and they kissed deeply. “Aye. I want you. Always.” He replied. “Mrs Tate?” They heard from the doorway. “Please call me Kim.” She said to the nurse who came into the room. “Of course, sorry. I’m glad you’re looking so well. Would you both like to see your baby girl?” David squeezed Kim’s hand and they both nodded, unable to speak. “Kim? You should be fine to walk but we have a wheelchair if you need it.” David helped Kim out of the bed, and supported her as she walked to the NICU.

They finally got to see their beautiful baby. So tiny, so dwarfed by the machines, but so beautiful, so strong. “Look at her David.” Kim croaked. “Aye, she’s so beautiful isn’t she Kim?” He wrapped his arm round her waist. She buried her face in his chest crying softly. “Eh no more tears missus. Things are going to be fine.” He kissed the top of her head. A nurse approached them “Mr and Mrs Glover?” “Yes, can we touch her?” Kim asked, wiping her eyes. “You can place your hand through here.” The nurse said, gesturing to the hole in the side. “Only for a bit though but if she’s strong enough tomorrow, we’d like you to have some skin on skin contact with her. It’s very healing.” Kim nodded. She tentatively placed her hand in and stroked her baby girl delicately. She smiled brightly. “She’s so perfect David.” “Just like you.” David said, staring at Kim - seeing how much she loved their daughter, how happy she was. Kim delicately stroked her cheek, “My baby. Our baby.” She said softly, with a contentment she’d never felt before. “Can I?” David asked tentatively, the nurse nodded and directed him to the other side where there was another hole. He slid his hand in and stroked the baby’s face. “She’s just like you Kim.” Their hands found each other over their baby and she smiled at him. “I can’t believe we’re here David.”

They walked back to Kim’s room, he helped her back to bed. “You should go. Get some proper rest David.” She said, stroking his hand. “And we need to get a buggy and a car seat. God, I’ve got hardly anything ready for her. And her bedroom needs to be finished. And what about Roy? I said he could move in. And the money. God David...we’ve got so much to do.” She stressed. “Hey. Hey. Calm down. We’ll get it sorted. It’ll be fine. As for Roy, I’ll get him sorted. He can finish the room while I come back here. I’ll go and get a buggy and car seat, no problem. What matters is you and her. One thing we have got to sort though is...the name.” David said, trying to calm her down. “Ah. Yes. Well...I’ve had a thought. I was thinking Maeve...after my mum.” “Maeve Glover. I like it.” David agreed. “And then I thought of Janet, as a middle name?” Kim faltered a bit, unsure how David would feel over her suggestion. “After me mam? Are you sure?” Kim nodded. “Oh Kim. That’s...amazing. God, you’re fantastic.” He kissed her deeply. “Mam will be so pleased.” “Do you think she might start to like me?” Kim laughed. “Well...I can’t guarantee that.” David grinned. “But it’s made me love you more. And I didn’t think that were possible.” He nuzzled her “I don’t want to leave you.” He said softly. “You need to get some proper sleep David. And you need a shave.” She stroked his stubble. “Plus I want you to get me all my makeup, I need my skincare products, I need a change of clothes. I look a wreck.” Kim said, handing him a list she’d put together. “Blimey all of this?” David raised his eyebrows. “Takes a lot to look this good.” She grinned. “I like you just as you are.” He said, kissing her lips. “Mmm well you’re biased.” Kim replied. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Promise.” “Hurry up!” She laughed, they exchanged I love yous and he left the room. For the first time she was on her own, and without the stress or worry of the baby. But she was able to have time finally to think about Frank.


	8. Chapter 8

She was with her perfect man now. With her perfect baby. She felt sad for Frank. For everything she’d done. For the life they had together that felt like a million years ago. But she couldn’t help but feel relieved she was free. Free to be more than just something to look at, something to parade at parties. Free to have another chance with this kind, thoughtful, simple man. Free to build a new life built on honesty. She started to drift off when there was a light knock at her door, she looked up and saw Zoe. “Zoe. I’m not up for a fight. If you’re here to blame me for Frank…” Kim sighed, “Kim. I’m not…” Zoe said weakly. “I just wanted to see how you are. How’s...the baby?” She sat down, she looked like a wreck Kim thought. “She’s fine. More than fine. She’s perfect.” Kim said smiling softly. “She needs time to heal. But the doctors are pleased with her progress.” She continued, unsure of how much to tell Zoe. “Good.” Zoe said quietly. “I was thinking...about the past. All that we’ve been through.” Zoe continued. “You’ve been a big part of my life Kim. Amidst all the hurt and the pain, you’ve also been there for the good times. You were at my graduation, when my own father wasn’t. I wanted to...I wanted to see you. To see how you and your baby are. Despite everything I guess, I still have some bond with you.” 

Kim was touched. “That’s very kind of you Zoe. I’m so sorry...about Frank. I really didn’t know until we arrived at the house.” Zoe looked down, “I know. I was just lashing out. I just… I saw you and Dave and I was angry. He so loved you Kim, he was… it was more than love, he was consumed by you. I was angry to see that you’d moved on so much. When he was so...stuck on you. Stuck in the past.” “I know. But things changed Zoe. I...fell in love. I didn’t think I would. I was just... It just… I can’t explain it Zoe. I just love David.” Zoe looked sad. “I just need to understand, he was so happy recently. He kept alluding to you coming back to him. He was so focused on you and then. What? You changed your mind? You decided to hurt him again?” She sneered. Kim was shocked, she’d never agreed to anything with Frank. He’d pestered her for days about the money, about the offer but she’d never said yes. She may have thought about saying yes, may have come dangerously close to going through with it but Frank didn’t know that. “Zoe. Your precious father offered me £1 million to buy me and my baby. That’s what he was so confident about, he was convinced I would come back to him. That I would leave David. And I didn’t. But I never said I would. I never led him to believe I was ever coming back to him. Now, you can continue to blame me for his downfall as much as you like but all I’ve been trying to do is start my life away from him. Away from the toxicity of being a Tate.” Kim snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

“She’s not coming to the funeral.” Chris asserted to Zoe as they discussed Kim, “She'll make it all about her, when it should be about our father. Plus she’ll bring that brat.” He poured himself a large scotch. “Our sister?” Zoe sighed, slumped on the sofa in the sitting room at Home Farm. “I saw her, Chris, in the hospital. Kim doesn’t know. She was so small. So fragile. Dad would have been so…” her voice broke, breaking down into tears again. “Forgive me if I’m not going to shed any tears for the offspring of that bitch and the farmboy. You get what you deserve Zoe. And Kim deserves nothing but pain for what she did to our family. All I can say is I couldn’t care less if that girl lived or died.” Chris sneered, handing her a drink. “You can’t say that. You can’t wish a baby dead Chris! Especially when she might be our...sister.” Zoe raged. “Gods sake Zoe. Isn’t it exhausting being this sanctimonious all the time? You can’t honestly believe that girl has anything to do with our father when she’s been carrying on with Dave for months.” He snapped back. 

Kim lay in the hospital bed, with Anna resting on her skin. Sleeping contently in her mothers arms, Kim looked up to see David arrive with a beaming smile. “‘Ello you.” He said happily, rushing in quickly to see her and kiss her on the cheek. “She looks perfect dun’t she?” He gently stroked Anna’s head. “That’s because she is David.” Kim replied, looking at him lovingly. Anna stirred a little, “Can I hold her?” David asked putting his hands out. “Hmm of course you can but David...you need to do skin to skin contact.” Kim grinned. “Is this an excuse for me to get me kit off?” David teased, seeing Kim shake her head laughing. “No darling, though that is a lovely bonus. It’s all about recovery for Anna. Nurses say skin to skin with mother and father is terribly important.” He whipped his t-shirt off, showing his rippling muscular body “As long as I get a lot of skin to skin contact with you soon missus.” He leaned down to kiss her softly, before scooping Anna into his arms. Kim looked at him adoringly, noticing a number of nurses in the corridor peering into their room. “Getting quite the number of fans David, good thing I’m coming home tomorrow. All those lovely young nurses…” “As if any of them compare to you love.” He said cradling Anna close to his chest. He lowered his face to Anna’s head “Your mummy is a silly thing isn’t she? Eh? Isn’t she silly?” He cooed in her ear. “But you’re not are you? You’re my best girl.” David looked at the baby adoringly, so much love in his eyes. “You two already ganging up on me are you?” Kim laughed. “Aye, sorry love. New woman in me life now.” “Hmm well I think I can cope with that. As long as you still adhere to all of my requests Glover…” she smiled. “Absolutely boss.” He winked. He climbed into the bed with her, resting Anna between them. “So...what news from the village?” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Nowt interesting I can tell you that much. Lot o’ chat over Frank. Funeral’s next week. How’re you feeling about it all?” “Not great if I’m honest. Can’t imagine I’ll be terribly welcome but I should be there. Shouldn’t I?” “Well...if you want to know what I think about it...no. I don’t think you should.” “David. He was my husband.” “Aye. But focus will be ont you. It’s not fair for Zoe, not fair for Chris - not that I’m his biggest fan. Can't stand the bloke. Plus you’ve been through all this love. No. I’m putting me foot down. Don’t want you getting stressed.” Kim looked irritated. “I’m not trying to pull focus. I deserve the right to grieve.” “Kim I’m not arguing wi’ yer. You can grieve how yer want but you can go after the funeral to show your respects.” “That’s ridiculous, I’ve got every right to be seen there. There’s people I’ve got to speak to, people Frank and I knew as a couple.” David sighed, kissing Anna on the forehead before placing her back in her cot and getting up from the bed. “Look Kim, you asked my opinion, I gave it to yer. Don’t get angry because it’s not what you wanted to hear.” He put his t-shirt back on. “David?! Don’t go. Please.” Kim whined a little. “I don’t much fancy another argument over Frank love. Not today, haven’t got the strength.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek. “You’re coming home tomorrow, get some rest. Love you.” He stroked her hair. “I won’t talk about Frank anymore David...don’t go yet.” Kim pleaded, holding his hand. “Love. It’s getting late. And I want to make sure house is gleaming for you and her when you get home. Get some rest and I’ll see you int morning.” He kissed her softly on the lips. “Be here early David. I have had enough hospital catering for a lifetime.” He nodded, crossing his heart. “I’ll be here as soon as I can love.” “Love you.” She sighed as he walked out of the room. “Me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Mate? What the flaming hell does this mean? Insert bracket A into slot C within B?” Roy sat on the floor of Anna’s bedroom trying to put together the cot that David had bought. David laughed, handing him a bottle of beer. “Let me have a look soft lad.” He crouched down, running a hand through his hair and began fitting it together. “You’re kidding? How’d you do that?!” Roy said exasperated. David tapped his head, “I obviously inherited the brains...and the looks mate.” He grinned as Roy swatted him. “In that case you can finish rest of this yerself.” “No no, you’re living here now, need to earn your board. You don’t want to let down me Missus do you?” “Is that what’s gonna happen then? You’re gonna get married?” Roy asked, sitting against the wall as David finished the last stage of building the cot. “There we are. All done.” David looked thrilled as he looked round the room, the perfect room for a baby girl, complete with an antique rocking horse in the corner that he’d managed to restore as a surprise for Kim. He sat down next to Roy, opening another bottle. “What did you say?” “I asked if that’s the plan? You and Kim, marriage and that. You know. Happily ever after.” He said. David smiled at him, “Aye. It is. I mean, it’s mad I know. She’s gone from all that at Home Farm to this, with me. But I think we could be really happy, kid. Being with her, it’s changed everything for me Roy. She sees me as more than ‘Dave Glover’ you know? And I want to be more than that for her. She’s ridiculous sometimes, things she says and the fights she gets into int village but deep down she’s not like that. When we’re together and she lets her guard down. Anyway...getting all soft now, must be this talking.” He wiped his eye, holding up his beer. “I suppose now Frank’s gone, as harsh as that sounds, we’ll be free to get wed.” “Right...well I best get cracking on me best man’s speech then.” “Who says you’re me best man?” David jostled. “Come off it mate, not going to have me dad are yer? Hardly gonna give you a proper stag do. And then there’s laughing boy Biff who can’t say two words about Kim without scowling… Who else you going to ask?” David rolled his eyes and shoved Roy, “Cheers for highlighting me lack of mates. Wouldn’t matter how many I’ve got anyroad, you’d be my first choice. Now, I’m gunna change me shirt and then lets go to T’Woolpack eh? Will you ring mam and dad? Ask them to join us?” David stood up, walking out to his and Kim’s bedroom. “Will do. See you downstairs.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Y’alright Roy, Dave. How’s your Kim then? Heard she’s had baby.” Terry said as they approached the bar. “Here to wet baby’s head are yer?” “Aye that’s right, only ale though. Kim’ll be in next week for champagne don’t worry.” David grinned, not having seen Zoe and Chris in the corner. “That idiot. How dare he?” Chris seethed to Zoe. “He comes in here, having the nerve to celebrate the spawn of that bitch?” “Chris! Stop it! There’s nothing to be gained from all this bitterness. It’s what killed Dad, all that anger toward Kim. We’re burying him before his time because he couldn’t let go of his hatred. I will not go through the same with you.” Zoe stood up and went over to David and Roy. “Dave.” She said, standing next to their table. David looked up at her kindly “You alright Zoe? I’m sorry again about Frank, hope you didn’t think I were being insensitive...talking about wetting baby’s head.” Zoe waved her hands “No, I know you didn’t mean to upset anyone. You must be relieved? How is Kim? And Anna?” “They’re grand.” David beamed, unable to hold back his joy. “Anna is the spit of Kim, she’s got this mop of blonde hair and big blue eyes. Absolutely gorgeous. And Kim’s doing well, she’s coming out tomorrow.” “That’s good to hear.” Zoe said, a bit tearful. “Ey...sit down Zoe.” Roy stood up, “I’ve got to get drinks in for me mam and dad.” Zoe sat down opposite David. “Sorry. It’s just been a difficult few days.” Zoe looked downcast. “Don’t need to be sorry.” David took Zoe’s hand. “I always thought really highly of yer dad Zoe. I know it probably sounds mad, considering me and Kim but...it’s true. I never wanted him to get hurt like, we just fell in love. I’d always hoped one day we’d get things sorted amicably.” Zoe tilted her head, smiling at him. “Thank you. I’m sorry you got caught in their crossfire. For what it’s worth, I really do hope you and Kim work out, for everyone’s sake.” Zoe squeezed his hand and got up, only to be faced by Chris. “Oh isn’t this cosy? Showing where your loyalties lie Zoe.” He sneered before turning his attention to David “Heard the bitch has dropped the sprog. So you’re lumped with her and her spawn. Don’t say you weren’t warned.” “Look, you’re grieving Chris so I’m gunna ignore that...but if you say anything about Kim or me baby again...I won’t be responsible for me actions.” David warned darkly. “We’ll go. Let you enjoy your evening.” Zoe said, glaring at Chris. “Come on Chris.” She scorned as they left the pub. 

Roy brought over Ned and Jan, with another pint for David. “So...here’s to a new Glover eh?” Ned said, holding up his drink and leading them in a toast. David looked genuinely touched, knowing neither Ned or Jan were keen on his relationship with Kim. “Cheers Dad. That means a lot. Honest.” “Well we’ve been talking and...now she’s had t’baby and turned down all that money…maybe we should be a bit more open to her. Int that right Jan?” Jan sighed, taking a sip before nodding reluctantly. “I guess.” Roy nudged her, “I mean...we’re right happy for yer Dave love. And I made you this…” she reached under the table and brought out a baby blanket, crocheted with Anna at the bottom. “Oh mam. That’s grand.” David kissed her on the cheek. “Seriously. Thanks. Can’t wait for you all to meet ‘er and see Kim. They’re just grand.” “‘ow’s the house? I dread to think what’s been going on you two living there for the past few days.” Jan laughed, looking at Roy and David. “Aye well it probably needs a go around with a duster like.” “And the rest, what times she out tomorrow Dave?” “I said I’d pick her up at 11, I were probably going to go earlier though.” “Right well, I’ll be over by 8 then, give the house a good bottoming for you both. Kim has high standards I imagine?” “Oh mam, that would be grand. Cheers. I can’t wait to get ‘em home, especially after finishing t’nursery today. It means a lot, you all accepting us. She’s gunna be me wife so, it’s important that we can all get along.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You called?” The nurse said, entering Kim’s room to find her sitting up in bed, fully made up and brushing her hair through. “I need some help getting dressed, my fiancé is picking me up in a matter of minutes and I want to look my best.” “Oh, that’s not really my job…” she looked nervous as Kim raised an eyebrow at her. “I thought the well-being of your patients was your purpose?” “It is but...that doesn’t usually extend past medical concerns.” “Yes well be that as it may, I need your help.” Kim moved slowly to get out of bed, wincing a little. “I want to look good for my fiancé. Whom I know you’ve noticed. So I want your help with that dress.” Kim pointed to the dress she’d draped on the chair. “It’s his favourite.” “Oh it’s lovely but I don’t know if it is quite appropriate Mrs...Miss.” “I don’t really need fashion advice from you thank you.” Kim disrobed, stepping into the dress. The nurse started zipping her up, struggling a little with it. Kim took a deep breath in. “Umm I don’t know if it will do up…” the nurse said awkwardly. “Yes it will, just try harder!” She sucked in her stomach as the nurse struggled a bit more before clasping it at the top. “See.” Kim said, hiding her discomfort. “That wasn’t so difficult.” She sauntered over to Anna, stroking her cheek with the crook of her finger. “Never let anyone tell you what you can’t do, darling.” She said happily watching Anna wriggle and coo at Kim’s voice. “Can I help with anything else?” The nurse asked, a bit tentatively, nervous as to what Kim might request next. “Nor. She dun’t need owt else.” David grinned, leaning against the doorframe, admiring Kim. “Oh! Right. Certainly Mr Glover. Nice to see you again.” The nurse blushed a little. “See you Miss.” she shuffled out. “Oh! Certainly Mr Glover.” Kim rolled her eyes impersonating the nurse, smirking at David as he walked up to her. “Ssh you.” He grinned, embracing her. “Nice dress.” He kissed her hair. Kim sighed happily in his arms, nuzzling into his chest. “Only the best for my fiancé.” She murmured. “Sounds good does that. You ready to come home?” “Yes. We’ve both been signed off, good and healthy.” She lifted Anna out of the cot. “And we’re going home darling! Yes!” She bounced her a little. “Where daddy’s going to run around after us all the time.” She cooed, smiling at David. He rolled his eyes grinning “Can’t think of owt I want more. You alright carrying her? They’ve got a wheelchair if you need it?” “No thank you. I’m going to walk out of here arm in arm with my handsome toyboy and my beautiful daughter in my arms.” “Mummy’s a silly thing Anna.” David stroked Anna’s hair “But I don’t half love ‘er. Not been able to sleep properly.” “Hmm well don’t get any ideas David Glover, I’m under strict orders to avoid any intimacy for at least six weeks.” She pulled a face. “I’m sure we can cope wi’ that. Just will make up for it soon enough. Can channel all our frustrations into planning t’wedding.” “It will take a bit more than catering and floral arrangements David.” She stroked his chest “But I’ll have to cope. Now can we go? Want to see what you’ve managed to achieve for Anna’s room. And see how Uncle Roy is settling in eh? There’s a sentence I never thought I’d say!” “He’s actually been on his best behaviour lately. Still mooning over Kelly Windsor mind.” David held open the door for Kim and took her hand, walking out of the hospital with her. “Hmm well hopefully he’ll get some sense soon, she’s bad news. Roy’s a nice boy, not as nice as his brother mind.” She grinned as he opened the car door to put Anna in the car seat. “Umm do you know what you’re doing with that?” “Aye. Been practising with one of the teddies we bought.” David looked a bit embarrassed. “You haven’t!” “I have. Wanted today to go smoothly. Got the house all cleaned, cleaned t’car. Going to make your favourite for tea...sorry, dinner.” David said, expertly securing Anna into the car seat and opening the door for Kim who beamed at him as she got in the front seat. As David climbed in, she pulled on his t-shirt bringing him close as she said “You. You’re bloody perfect David Glover.” Before kissing him passionately. “Not so bad yourself Kim Glover.” He palmed her face. “And in six weeks time, that’s how the world will see me. Kim Glover.” She grinned at him. “You want to get married in six weeks?” “Yes I do. I mean, I don’t want what Frank and I had, like the pomp and circumstance of Ripon Cathedral. I want you and me standing in front of the village, showing that we’re serious about each other. Not some village joke. We can get married at the church, have a small reception in the village hall. Then...the wedding night.” She raised her eyebrows, stroking his hand. “Sounds good to me. Let’s go home eh?” He winked at her, pulling the car out of the car park.


	13. Chapter 13

“Roy would you hurry up? They’ll be home soon and I don’t want you cluttering up place with your lunch.” Jan swatted him as he finished up his sandwich. “Alright! Alright! Doubt Kim’ll be that bothered by me eating sandwich like.” “I don’t want to run that risk lad. Me first grandchild coming home, whatever I might think o’ Kim...want to keep on ‘er good side. For sake of Dave and baby.” “You’ll see a different side o’ her mum. Honest.” “Aye well I’ll believe it when I see it.” Jan said, as the front door opened. “‘Ello? Where’s t’welcoming committee then?” David said, carrying Anna in, holding Kim’s hand as they walked in. “There they are Anna, Granny and your Uncle Roy.” He beamed as Kim looked a little awkward with Jan’s presence. “Oh! Look at her! What a little beauty.” Jan bounded over to get a proper look at Anna. “Oh Kim. She’s...gorgeous.” Jan looked at her tearfully, “You must be shattered love? Sit down. Both of yer, I’ll get yer a brew.” Kim looked at David before replying “Oh, that would be lovely. Just milk, no sugar.” She sat down on the sofa, admiring how the cottage looked. “You’ve done a lovely job Jan. Thank you.” “Eh, you.” David nudged her as he sat down. “How d’yer know it weren’t me and Roy?” “Umm because I know you David Glover. And your brother.” She poked him affectionately, leaning against him as they both stared at Anna, sleeping peacefully in the car seat. “Well...maybe me mum gave us a bit of an ‘and.” Jan scoffed as she brought the mugs of tea over, sitting in the armchair. “And the rest! I’ve been ‘ere since 8 o’clock giving this place a good going over. You wouldn’t believe the state of those surfaces. ‘onestly, you’d think yer were both brought up in a barn.” Jan shook her head at David and Roy. “Alright, give it a rest mum.” Roy crouched down to look at Anna. “She’s got your looks Kim. Thank god.” “Ha ha cheers mate.” David rolled his eyes. “I happen to think she’s got plenty of Glover in her. Happily.” Kim laced her fingers through David’s, feeling desperate to be alone with him. Sensing this, David squeezed her hand. “Why don’t I show you upstairs love? Mum and Roy won’t mind looking after Anna.” “Nor of course we won’t. You go have a lie down Kim. It’s...nice to see yer.” Jan said kindly, leaning in to stroke Anna’s hair. “She really is lovely.” Kim smiled gratefully as David took her hand, “Thanks again mum, big help.” David patted Jan’s shoulder as he led Kim upstairs.

“David! This is...oh this is lovely.” Kim beamed at him as he took her into Anna’s bedroom. “The rocking horse! It’s just like…” “Aye, just like t’one you had, I know. Bit o’ luck gettin’ that. Mandy helped believe it or not, with ‘er new house clearance business. I had to spruce it up to get it in good nick but I think it looks alright.” He picked up a framed photo of Kim when she was 4, sitting on a very similar looking rocking horse. “We’ll have to wait til she’s a bit older to recreate this, mind.” Kim wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. “Right you...let's get you to bed.” He lifted her into his arms effortlessly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her delicately on the bed and started opening drawers looking for fresh pyjamas for her, “Will these do yer?” He held up a pair of silk pyjamas for her. “Perfect, thank you darling.” Kim replied, standing up and turning her back to him alluringly, “Can you help with my zip?” “Aye.” He whispered in her ear, running his finger up her back, sending shivers down her spine before slowly pulling down her zip whilst kissing the back of her neck as he pulled the dress down her body, letting it hit the floor as he began undoing her bra. “This is going to be the longest six weeks of my life.” Kim sighed, leaning back against him as he stroked the tops of her arms, peeling off her bra. “I know but we should be on our best behaviour. Then...you know what they say...good things come to those who wait.” He turned her around and kissed her passionately, “Plus, there’s other things we can get up to. When you’re feeling a bit better.” He grinned at her, as she began to get ready for bed. “As long as it involves you doing all the work David, I’m all for it.” “Int that true for our entire relationship?” He teased as she got changed. “Idiot.” She laughed, shaking her head, pulling back her hair into a ponytail to take off her make up before her nap. “I won’t be long, just need to wash my face. Will you lie with me for a bit? Whilst your mum’s here?” “Aye, I’ll go let her know.” He kissed the top of her head lovingly. 

Kim walked into the little bathroom they all shared at Annie’s Cottage. She hadn’t thought what a difference it was going to be now that Roy was living there too. It was things like this, the bathroom, that made her miss Home Farm and all its luxuries. She was trying to keep those comments to a minimum now, constantly reminding herself that life with David here was infinitely better than life with Frank there. But she couldn’t shake her wish for a bigger bathroom with space to set out her products, a roll top bath, a bit of luxury. Not this poky little room, with an overstocked cupboard and a grimy shower curtain. She stared at herself in the mirror as she washed her face, thinking about how she’d gone so far from her parents, only to end up like them. Living paycheck to paycheck, forgoing luxuries, worrying about making rent. She wiped her face as David poked his head round the door. “Mum’s ‘appy to watch Anna for a bit, so I’m all yours.” Kim wiped her eyes, putting on a big smile for him. “All mine.” “You alright love?” David tilted his head. “Yeah...absolutely!” Kim bluffed, eyes watering. “Ehhh… come here?” David offered his hand to her, leading her back to their bedroom where he’d turned down the covers and shut the curtains. “I put up them black out curtains yer wanted. So it should be better in ‘ere for t’morning.” He stroked her back. “Hope they’re alright.” “Oh David. It’s all...so perfect. You’re perfect. I love you. So much.” She smiled, climbing into her side of the bed. David stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her, taking her in his arms gently. “So, what’s wi’ all t’tears?” “I just...can’t help but want more David, more than this little cottage. I know it makes me selfish and ungrateful, I just...can’t help it. But I’ll get over it, eventually, I’m sorry.” She curled up to him, resting her head on his chest. “Kim. Do yer not think I want more? We dun’t even own t’place. I want you, me and Anna to have our happy home somewhere. It’s just...gunna take some time. I’m working every hour I can for Oakwell. And you’re going to get back to yer stables and sell the golf club. And we’ll be set love. Promise. You can have proper bathroom again, fancy wardrobe. Owt you want like.” He kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair whilst she cried softly, feeling guilty. “You dun’t think I know you need more? I’m not daft. I want you to have everything you want. But you know what I want more?” She looked up at him and whispered, in her shaky voice, “What?” “To have a bit o’ kip wi’ you in me arms.” He held her close as they both started to drift off asleep.


End file.
